Hotel Hottie
by Rebecca Styles
Summary: Rachel got a trip to Hawaii for her graduation present. she expected to have fun not to fall in love with the bell boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Hottie

Rachel's pov

Yes high school is over. My dads and I are going to Hawaii for the summer. We leave right now. This summer is going to be worry free. Not worrying about college or the future. This summer all I will be worrying about is not staying out to long in the sun to get sunburn.

This summer is going to be epic!

I just got on the plane and I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I felt my dads shaking me awake I looked up and we were just I screamed internally.

"Dads lets go I want to see the hotel room," I screamed

"Wait pumpkin how about you just go on ahead without us". They said, but before they could finish I was already running down the direction to the hotel room. I finally got there and woooooooooow. It was the most beautiful hotel that I had ever been in.

I walked up to the front desk and hears" Hello there my name is Emma part of the wonderful staff here at the best lodge can I help you" she said with a peppy smile. She was so beautiful. She had beautiful red hair

"Umm ya I think my dads have a reservation here under berry," I said shaking because I had never done this before.

"Umm yes they do ill get a bell boy to help you with your stuff. Hey Finn over here" she called out to some bellboy.

"Umm that wont be necessary I can carry my own things up"

"Nonsense ill help you" that voice was very deep and husky

When I turned around I was faced with the most handsome boy ever.

Finns Pov

Hey my names Finn. I work here at the Best Lodge. I live here in Hawaii. I love working here at BL because I get to live here for free. Right now im nineteen we have been working here since I was sixteen.

Im a bellboy. Which means I help people bring their bags to their room. Its really easy because im really strong so its really easy to pick them up.

I see Emma talking to a girl that looks about my age. I see that she has bags so I start getting ready to take them up. I'm the only bellboy here so I take all the bags up. It's tiring but its good pay.

"Finn come here" I hear Emma say. I go over there and I hear an angels voice say

"Umm that wont be necessary I can bring my bags up"

"Nonsense" I say

I hear the girl gasp and jump a little then she turns

Around and I am face to face well more face to chest cause she's like a foot shorter than me but I am face to chest with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Plz review. I really like them and im not sure if I want to continue this plz review and tell me if you want more and what else should happen because I have serious writers block right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotel Hottie

Chapter 2

Rachels pov

"Hi" I said to the beautiful boy.

"Hey" he replied simply. "can I take your bags" he said while smiling

"Umm ya sure thanks" I said quietly.

When we were walking I thought that it would be awkward but it relly wasn't because he started talking to me.

"Hawaii huh are you here for the summer or…"

"Oh actually its my graduation present, a summer in Hawaii

what could be better than that." I said

"Well how about living here" he said while clearing his throa

"You live here you are so lucky do you live in this hotel" I said so quickly im sure he could barely make out the words.

"umm ya I live in this hotel. My parents actually own it"

I gasped and paused while he kept walking. Pretty soon he stopped too.

"Whats wrong" he asked

"Your parents do not own this hotel"

"Uhh ya ya they do? He said

"Om double g" she said slowly

Oh heres your room"

"Oh" I said disappointed

"Do you want me to help you with your bags or something" he asked so sweetly

"Umm ya sure" he brought them in then started to leave

"Hey where are you going" I called out to him

"Oh I have to get back to work, but hopefully ill see you soon" he said hopefully

"Umm ya definetly" then he left but before he left I called out to him.

"Whats your name I yelled out to him

"Finn" he yelled "see you later Rachel"

I turned back into my hotel room smiling. How does he know my name.

NEXT DAY

Stay Tuned I have got some great Ideas someone helped me with wink wink sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Hotel Hottie chapter 3

Rachels pov

How does he know my name. I thought to myself. Finn what a hot guy name. And if we start dating I can call him Finny bear. This is perfect. Oooh time to hit the beach.

I got my pink bikini with the gold star on the left boob. Got the sunscreen my music and went out.

I sat down and put my headphones in.

"Hey is this seat taken" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Finn.

"Hey Finn are you off work" I said excited

"Uhh ya I got the day off mind if I hang with you" he said nervously

"Ohh yes." I said too quickly "want to go in the water"

"Ya great"

"Oh wait let me get sunscreen on can you do my back please"

"Oh umm sure I will just uh"

he put the sunscreen on my back and im sure I heard him say something that sounded close to mailman.

"Thanks now race you to the water" I said then started running off.

We had a really good time. It mostly consisted of me pushing him in the water and him throwing me in it but then it started to get dark so I had to get home.

"Thanks Finn I had a great time actually"

"Ya me too I guess ill see you tomorrow"

"YA but I have to ask you a question"

"Umm ya shoot"

"How did you know my name" 

"Uhh well I I ill tell you some other day bye Rachel" he said then walked off. Then he came back.

"Wait I forgot something"

"Ohh ya sure finn what is it"

"This" he said then brought my face to his and kissed me.

Ohhh cliff hanger don't hate me next update will probably be tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Hotel Hottie

I couldn't pull away from the kiss. It was like his lips were like the gravitational pull in space. then he pulled away.

"I-wh-w-I-I-I-w-w- why did you do that" I said embarrassed that I couldn't even form a sentence.

"I uhh I-I-I I have to go see you later Rachel" then he was gone before I could even say bye. Little did she know it was because of finns problem

When I got back to my hotel room I decided to call my friends Quinn and Santana who were still in America

I will put their names before what they say.

Come on pickup pickup

Quinn-Rachel you better say that an alien abducted you because you have been there for an entire day and you haven't called either of us.

Santana- ya Rachel what happened

Rachel-Ugghh my life is like a drama

Quinn-why

Rachel-because theres this guy named Finn who is a bellboy here and then I got to the beach and he was there and we played around in the water and then he kissed me and then left and I don't know what to do" I rambled on

Santana-oh calm down sweetie im so sorry

Rachel-what do you think that means

Quinn-well I think that it means that he is a jerk that you don't want to get involved with

Rachel-but hes just so hot

Santana-oohohohohoho Quinn tell her tell her

Quinn-guess wh-

Santana- were going to hawaiia ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The news made me fall of my bed

Rachel-ooow

Quinn-we are coming we begged our parents and now we are on the next plane out we will be their tomorrow

Rachel Quinn and Sanatana- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Quinn- any hot guys there

Rachel-is that all you think about

Quinn-umm kinda maybe but just tell me

Rachel-well theres a lot and they are all shirtless and tan

Quinn-oh I have to get a tan now got to go bye love ya

Santana-love ya

Rachel-Love ya guys too

Next Chapter is the Quinn and Santana coming and we meet puck


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's pov

I was waiting in the airport for my friends. I still don't know how they convinced their parents to come to Hawaii.

I saw the plane landing. Oh my gosh I am so excited. I almost let out a squeal.

I finally saw them come out. (with their tons of bags)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" we all screamed at the same time. I ran to go hug them.

"you're here" I screamed catching the attention of plenty of people at the airport.

"I know ahhhh" Santana screamed

"Lets go find the hot boys" quinn said while dipping her sunglasses down to the crrok of her nose

I started laughing "of course Quinn lets get to the car".

When we finally got to the hotel and they got settled in they of course wanted to go to the beach. Quinn wearing her one piece rainbow swimsuit

Santana wearing her bright red bikini top and red shorts.

I was wearing my baby blue and pink bikini with a matching wrap. We all got our sunglasses and headed out.

When we got there we sat down and started talking until I saw someone familiar. I gasped.

"whats wrong rachie" Santana said.

"that's Finn and some other guy" I replied

"ohh his friend is hot" quinn said

I looked back up at Finn and he looked up at me too. I blushed and looked away but I guess his friend followed finns gaze because his friend came over and finn followed him.

"Hey sexy" his friend said to Quinn while sitting in the chair next her.

"hi" quinn said while batting her eyelashes at him.

"So Rachel" Santana started "introduce us to your friend"

"oh right finn this is Santana and quinn. Santana and quinn this is finn."

"Oh and this is my friend noah puckerman"

"I go by Puck"

"Ooh Puck that's a pretty hot name" quinn said.

"ya im pretty rock and roll, trust me princess im not someone you want to bring home to your dad."

"Heehee" quinn laughed

"so ladies do you want to invite us back to your hotel room" puck said

Finn smacked him on the back of his head "dude"

"we would love to, follow us" Quinn said in a flirtaitious voice

I of course got stuck with walking next to Finn

"Look about the kiss-" Finn started

"Its ok we can just forget about it" I said looking a little disappointed.

While we were walking some boys decided to follow us. They wolf whistled and even smacked my butt twice. They were getting ready to do it again when Finn punched him. I screamed. I pulled him and screamed run. Finn carried me up bridal style and we started running even faster. When finn put me down I was a little disappointed but I saw we were already back in my hotel room. I went to go change and heard Santana scream we are watching a movie.

We decided to watch some scary movie and I was basically on Finns lap after the movie.

"Oh sorry" I said while blushing.

"its fine I don't mind" he whispered in my ear making me and shiver. When we turned on the lights I saw quinn and puck making out.

"no no no kissing" I said snapping my fingers

they didn't even notice. Me and finn decided to talk on the couch. There was almost no room so I layed on top of him. I guess I fell asleep because when I awoke I saw Finn sleeping. I woke him up and saw that it was already 10:00

"Woohoo party Quinn screamed but then stopped "I didn't know you were here" she said

"Lucy Quinn Fabray how dare you bring alcohol into MY hotel room." I said I was pissed.

"Pwease can I play with Puck" she said in the pout she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine but im going to my room"I said

"Uhh is it ok if I go with you Rach"

"Oh yeah sure come on Finn" I said.

See what will happen next time


End file.
